<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Potion by sunshine_deathboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918562">Sleeping Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy'>sunshine_deathboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Mess with Solangelo, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, First Kiss, Fluff In The End, Happy Ending, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico's wrath, Pranks, Protective Nico di Angelo, Revenge, Sleeping Potions, Sleeping Will, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, first I love yous, post-BoO, pranks gone too far, pre-toa, slight angst, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew isn't happy about Solangelo and it seems like she's upto something bad. Good thing Will and Nico has some really good friends. (Let's just say you better not mess w/ Solangelo or else, you're so getting it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace/Drew Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this idea has been lingering my mind a bit. I was gonna parallel it to sleeping beauty but kinda failed, instead we have this instead. Dam, I wish I have friends like Nico's and Will's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was just helping some of her younger siblings in cleaning their stuff since it was nearly cabin inspection day when there was a knock on the door,</p><p>“I’ll get it”, she said to her cabin mates who resumed cleaning their parts of the room. When she opened the door, it was Jason looking excited about something,</p><p>“Pipes, I have good news!”, Piper smiled at him, it was cute seeing his boyfriend excited,</p><p>“Okay, lay it on me, but hurry, we still have to finish cleaning up our cabin”, Jason nodded,</p><p>“So, you know that Will Solace guy-”, but before he can finish his sentence Piper’s eyes widened and started to be excited too,</p><p>“Oh my gods! Is he and Nico?”, Jason nodded enthusiastically, “Oh my, there so cute together! Tell them congrats for me.” Jason nodded then pecked a kiss on Piper’s lips,</p><p>“I better go then, unless you need help in cleaning.”, Piper smiled, but Drew from the corner of the room snorted,</p><p>“Oh please Grace, we’re doing perfectly fine, thank you very much.” She said sarcastically, Piper rolled her eyes on this and turned back to Jason, also pecking a kiss on his lips,</p><p>“Thanks superman but I think we’re doing fine here”, she said sweetly then added with a wink, “I’ll just see you later.”, Jason rubbed the back of his neck,</p><p>“Sure, beauty queen. Laters”, Jason waved goodbye as Piper closed the door and glared at Drew,</p><p>“Someone’s extra grumpy today”, she commented, Drew then glared back,</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry, I just heard my ex-boyfriend chose an emo, brooding, scary child of Hades who doesn’t deserve to be happy over me”, Piper walked towards her,</p><p>“Well, you better accept it Drew! It’s happening, Will and Nico are together and if you dare pull any tricks on Nico then you’re gonna have to face the wrath of the seven including Reyna”, Drew rolled her eyes,</p><p>“Sure, whatever” as she waved Piper dismissively as she stood up and walked out the cabin as Piper shouted behind her,</p><p>“Hey, where are you going? We’re still tidying up here.” Drew just ignored her, as Piper just sighed.</p><p>Drew was outside her cabin when she heard whispering from the cabin 11. Children of Aphrodite was always good at gossiping so hearing who was talking and what they were talking about wasn’t hard even within a distance. She realized the two talking was Lou Ellen and Cecil. Lou Ellen sounded excited,</p><p>“Me and my cabin mates discovered a sleeping potion, oh gods it’s so cool!”, she beamed, Cecil hummed,</p><p>“Like the one’s on fairytales?”</p><p>“Yes, just like the one’s on fairytales but…”, Cecil groaned,</p><p>“But what?”,</p><p>“We haven’t found a way to reverse it yet, so we rather not test it yet, so please keep it a secret. I only told you because I had to tell someone, and I trust you.”</p><p>“Alright, you’re little secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>Drew the suddenly had a thought, <em>Piper said not to hurt Nico, but no one ever warned her about Will. Plus, she won’t even hurt him, just a little revenge for leaving her heartbroken.</em> Once Lou Ellen left, she approached Cecil. “Hey there child of Hermes.”, Cecil’s head snapped in focus but confused as to why Drew was talking to him,</p><p>“Oh, uh, hi Drew, Sup?”, Drew rolled her eyes,</p><p>“I wanna prank Will Solace, want to help?” Cecil backed off defensively,</p><p>“I’m sorry, as much as I love pranking, but I’ll never prank a friend, especially one who’s as good as Will Solace.”, Drew scowled in irritation, then she began smirking, she opened her mouth to speak but before she can Cecil snapped at her,</p><p>“And don’t even try charmspeaking on me, I’ll just snitch afterwards”, Drew knew she can just tell him not to tell anyone until he saw the Stoll brother near behind talking. She recalled some weeks ago that Will pulled a prank against them and got away with it. He looked at Cecil again still smirking,</p><p>“Whatever darling you’re not worth it”, Drew walked away with that and left Cecil confused. She then approached the Stoll brothers, “Hey, Stolls!” she shouted which caught the attention of the brothers. Connor was the one to speak,</p><p>“Hey Drew, what’s up?”, Drew gave a mischievous smile,</p><p>“I want to pull a little harmless yet revengeful prank on Will Solace, you guys want to help?”, the two exchange mischievous looks as they answered in unison,</p><p>“Yes, what do you need us to do?” Drew explained to them about the new potion of the Hecate cabin, leaving out the part of it not being irreversible yet, besides that won’t be her problem anymore if she can somehow frame someone else for the prank. The Stoll’s job was to steal the said potion from the Hecate cabin, then they leave the rest to Drew.</p><p>The next morning the Stoll brothers handed Drew a bottle with dark pink content on it, Drew studied it then saw the label with instructions,</p><p>
  <strong>Sleeping Potion</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Put into food or drink of person, a drop should be enough. Then just wait for person to fall asleep. As soon as person falls asleep, he/she would not wake up again until cure is applied.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cure:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Unknown</em>
</p><p>Drew stiffens as she glanced at the Stoll brothers,</p><p>“Did you guys read the instructions?” The two shook their heads then Drew let out a sigh of relief,</p><p>“Thank you, guys, leave the rest up to me.”</p><p>Drew then found out that Nico would be leaving that night for some underworld business, so she decided to commence her plan at dinner. Will was the last to eat in the Apollo table since he over timed in his shift from the infirmary, <em>Typical Solace. </em>The dinning pavilion was nearly empty, so she casually passed the Apollo table, she put the potion in a dropper that she hid behind her back. Drew cleared her throat and tried to smile, “Hello, Willy! How are you?”, Will smiled, although it looked quite half-hearted,</p><p>“I’m fine, Drew, what brings you here?”, Drew rolled her eyes,</p><p>“I try to be nice for once and no one seem to believe me”, she muttered, Will was shocked by this,</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I was kinda harsh, was I?”, Drew nodded as she spoke her next words filled with charmspeak,</p><p>“Look at me straight in the eyes, Solace” and the Son of Apollo obliged, Drew the shifted as she carefully dropped the potion into the son of Apollo’s food and some on his drink just to be sure. Will didn’t notice for he still looked dazed from the charmspeak. She then realized Will was still looking at him,</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, how could I stay mad at you Willy?”, The daughter of Aphrodite walked out of the dinning pavilion, leaving the son of Apollo dazed and confused as he went back to his meal.</p><p>---&lt;333---</p><p>The Apollo cabin was on a panic by the next day when they can’t wake their head counselor up by noon. (They let him be in the morning assuming his just tired from over working). Chiron was now inside the cabin, together with Kayla, Austin, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth. Chiron looked at the group,</p><p>“Any idea how this happened?” The group shook his head but then Lou Ellen stepped forward,</p><p>“Can I check for spells?”, Chiron nodded with a worried look on his face. The healer was still very much alive just unconscious. Lou Ellen hummed which snapped everyone’s attention to her,</p><p>“Sleep Potion, someone used the newly made sleep potion on him, it’s still irreversible and no one knew about it except for my cabin and-”, she shot Cecil a look, he then raised his hand defensively,</p><p>“Hey, hey, let’s not blame just yet. I would never do this to Will, for all we know someone must have eavesdrop on us. Could be the children of Aphrodite, they are really good gossips”, Lou Ellen just shook her head as Jason defensively said,</p><p>“Hey!”, putting an arm around Piper who then spoke next,</p><p>“He has a point though; my cabin can be quite gossips. Plus, Cabin 11 and 10 are beside each other so if you guys had the conversation in between then it’s a possibility.” Percy then chuckled,</p><p>“Oh gods, I feel sorry for whoever did do this sick idea of a prank”, Annabeth elbowed him,</p><p>“And why is that seaweed brain?”,</p><p>“Because they’ll have to face Nico’s wrath” As if on cue, the room temperature dropped as the son of Hades came out of the shadows near Will’s bed,</p><p>“What about my wrath?”, the son of Hades then scanned the room to see all of his friends plus Will’s friend gathered up, then he was shocked to see Chiron in front of Will’s sleeping form everyone gulped,</p><p>“What’s going on here? And why is Will still asleep?” he snapped then looked at Kayla, the daughter of Apollo took a deep breath,</p><p>“We couldn’t wake him up, then we found out someone has used a sleeping potion on him.” Nico stared in horror then looked at Lou Ellen,</p><p>“Is it irreversible?”, the daughter of Hecate just shook her head, he scowled as he turned to Chiron,</p><p>“Do we know who did this?”, he said coldly,</p><p>“I’m sorry but not yet”, Cecil then clasped his hands,</p><p>“Hey guys, remember when we said it maybe a child of Aphrodite?”, everyone looked at him immediately, he gulped feeling the pressure, but Lou Ellen squeezed his shoulder reassuringly,</p><p>“Drew asked me yesterday if I want to prank Will, but I declined, then she walked away leaving me confused. I’m pretty sure she walked towards the Stolls after that.”, Piper then chimed in,</p><p>“That would make sense, she did sound bitter yesterday when she heard everything about you and Will.”, Nico looked at Will’s innocent, adorable, handsome, sleeping face. <em>Why was he even thinking of that at this moment?</em> Then he looked up at Chiron,</p><p>“I believe, they would get punished for their crimes? Both Drew and the Stolls.” Nico said as calmly as he can, everyone looked at him either with shock or awe, Chiron nodded then smiled, “I think your friends are quite surprised at the calmness you had shown”, Nico scowled at them, Jason smiled reassuringly,</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s a good type of surprise, we just thought you’ll be giving them your wrath”, Percy nodded beside Jason as he added,</p><p>“Which they deserve by the way.”, Nico shook his head,</p><p>“Oh, they will get what they deserve, but now, I wanna focus on waking up my boyfriend”, he looked at Chiron, “I want to move him in my cabin this place is way crowded most of the time.”, Chiron nodded,</p><p>“I do think it’s for the best”,</p><p>“So, you’ll take care of punishing those who were involved in this while we find a cure?”, Chiron nodded.</p><p>3 days has passed and the group together with the Hecate cabin seemed to have lost motivation. They still haven’t found the cure or way to reverse the potion. Nico would sleep every night watching Will’s sleeping body beside him. He was so angry to those who ahs done this, that at the 3<sup>rd</sup> day he sent a group of skeletons who carried and threw the Stolls and Drew into the lake. The whole camp saw this and laughed at them, Nico then smirked at the lot.</p><p>That night the group we’re sitting in the Hades cabin. Nico looked at Lou Ellen who looked back guiltily,</p><p>“I’m sorry this happened”, she mumbled as Cecil squeezed her hands reassuringly. Cecil’s eyes suddenly lit up with an idea,</p><p>“Hey, you said that this potion is like those in a fairytale, right?”, Lou Ellen nodded,</p><p>“It was based on that, why?” Cecil smirked at Nico,</p><p>“Well, how does sleeping princesses get woken up in fairytales again”, Now everyone was giving Nico the look, as Nico begun to blush,</p><p>“Oh gods, you can’t possibly expect me-”, Piper cut in,</p><p>“Let’s call it a night so that no one has to see.”, she gave him a smile and everyone in the room nodded, Percy chuckled,</p><p>“Just don’t go too far”, this earned him an elbow from both Annabeth and Jason “Ow!”</p><p>Everyone then started to leave the cabin giving Nico a reassuring smile, while saying their goodnights. When he was alone, he sat next to wear Will was sleeping. Nico stared at the boy with awe.  From his beautiful blonde curly hair to his freckles, <em>gods he looks gorgeous</em>. He looked at his closed eyes and a pang of disappointment hit him as he realized how much he missed seeing Will’s dazzling blue eyes. Then Nico went and look at the blonde’s lips, slightly smiling even in his sleep. Nico leaned down, he hesitated just an inch away, <em>I hope this works</em>, he thought, then closed the distance. When Nico pulled away, he was blushing, gods he was flustered. He then saw Will’s eyes start to flutter,</p><p>“Morning sleeping beauty, how are you?”, Will rubbed his eyes and stared outside then at the cabin then at Nico with confusion,</p><p>“Where? How? What?”, Nico then begun explaining everything that has happened. At the end Will had a smug smile on his face,</p><p>“You’re saying then that this is true love?”, Nico rolled his eyes,</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Solace! Must you ruin every mood?”, Will leaned his head on Nico’s,</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ruining anything” then he closed the distance. This was much better that the first because this time Will was kissing him back. He still can’t process that this dork in front of him, KISSING HIM was his boyfriend, dam how lucky was he. As Will pulled away, Nico let out a yawn,</p><p>“I know you’ve been sleeping for 3 days, but now I need my rest, saving you from sleeping forever is so tiring”, Will played with Nico’s hair,</p><p>“Okay then, but I get to stay here, I’ll keep the nightmares away”, Nico snorted,</p><p>“Whatever, Solace.” Will hummed as he put an arm around Nico, making the son of Hades leaning into the touch. After a few minutes the son of Hades sleepily whispered,</p><p>“I love you, Sunshine”, Will smiled and whispered back,</p><p>“I love you too, Deathboy.”</p><p>---&lt;333---</p><p>Let’s just say Drew and the Stoll brothers got what they deserve after that.</p>
<ol>
<li>Piper charmspeaked them into doing something embarrassing in front of the whole camp.</li>
<li>Percy made sure the said demigods fall off their canoe in a canoe lesson, plus making it hard for them to swim back to shore since the “current” is just nasty.</li>
<li>Wind spirits threatened to blow them away every once in awhile. (Courtesy of Jason)</li>
<li>They were turned into pigs for a few days. (Courtesy of Lou Ellen)</li>
<li>Some of their most important things went missing. (Courtesy of Cecil)</li>
<li>An arrow would threaten to kill them (accidentally) every once in awhile for 3 days. (Courtesy of Kayla)</li>
<li>They were cursed to talk in rhyming couplet for a week. (Courtesy of Austin)</li>
<li>An invisible force would push them every once in awhile. (Courtesy of Annabeth)</li>
<li>Chiron made them clean the pegasi stables as their chores without help for the rest of the summer.</li>
<li>A skeleton hand would pull on their foot every once in awhile. (Courtesy of Nico)</li>
<li>And Oh! They have to heal the mortal way everytime they got injured for the rest of the summer. (This means, no nectar nor ambrosia, so goodluck to the always injured Stoll brothers). (Courtesy of Will)</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>So safe to stay that they didn’t just felt Nico’s wrath, but all of his and Will’s friends' wrath too.</p><p>Lesson of the story : Never mess with Solangelo especially when all their friends are around. (Dam, just imagine if Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia was here too).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So did you enjoy? Don't forget to leave a kudos and Comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>